And Make You Pay
by terriblyimperfect-writer
Summary: When Lieutenant wakes up from his dreadful attack, he feels compelled to take revenge on the man who betrayed his trust and ruin his motive. "It was the emotional toll that hit him harder than anything. He could still feel the terror of being held so high, his limbs numb, not being able to move an inch. He could still feel the agonizing ache of being bloodbent and betrayed."


_**And Make You Pay**_

_**By DarkbeforetheDawn**_

_**A Legend of Korra Fanfiction**_

_**This story is based on artwork found on DeviantART. "My life's cause" by Niladhevan**_

* * *

The man shifted through the wood pile, his body heavy; pain surged everywhere. It shouldn't have bothered him – he had been abused, beaten, and bruised so many times in the recent months, but it wasn't only the physical pain that hurt. It was the emotional toll that hit him harder than anything. He could still feel the terror of being held so high, his limbs numb, not being able to move an inch. He could still feel the agonizing ache of being bloodbent and betrayed.

The Lieutenant pushed the last piece of broken lumber off of him. He'd silently thanked the gloves that covered his hands, saving him of the splinters. He knew they'd only make it harder to approach the man who'd done this to him, the man whom he trusted with his life, and the man that gave him a cause.

As he forced himself to get up, Lieu felt his knees go weak. Within the first few steps, he stumbled and hit the ground. His eyes threatened to shut on him again, his body threatened to shut down and sleep. Lieu had to drive himself, had to force himself up once more, he had to give himself a new motivation, a new cause. _You've served me well, Lieutenant. _The words rang through his ears; the memory of Amon's voice echoed inside of his head, bouncing back and forth, reminding him of his failed attempt to get to Amon, to get revenge.

Lieu refused to let himself fail again. Failure wasn't acceptable, it never was. He'd let himself grow into the routine, that with failure came punishment. Of course Amon had followed up on that, in fact he'd been the one to enforce it. With the many times the Equalists had messed up capturing or stopping the Avatar, he'd felt the wrath of Amon. But back then, none of it hurt as much as it did now. He was doing his job, he was taking the pain and the shame for the wrong he'd caused. It now felt like an endless circle to the injured man. He tried to get the happiness and acceptance of his leader only to be broken down, just to start over again. But it was comforting. It was reassuring. Lieu needed that feeling; he needed that feeling of stability. The feeling Amon gave him.

Lieu made it to the door; he could hear the gasps and yells of people from outside. He could hear fire burning through, he could hear the Avatar. With the strength he had left, he pressed himself against the wall, hoping the Avatar and her friend wouldn't notice the man lacking from the room. Lieutenant listened to their breathing until it was gone, until another door shut. He looked down at himself and relief flooded over him. He would have no strength to battle the Avatar, even in her current state.

The relief was gone in an instant. If he had no chance of beating the girl who had lost her bending – how did he stand a chance against the man who took that very bending away? Lieu tried pushing the thought away. He did not need to worry about that. He could do it; he had more over Amon than the Avatar at the time. Even when he stood up to the leader, he had a rush of adrenaline. Lieu knew it'd happen again. Anytime he looked into the mask and saw the light blue eyes, he'd get that rushed feeling, the adrenaline coursing through his veins.

Pain shot through his side, causing the thoughts to disappear. Lieutenant clutched the area, only to feel warmth leak through. Even though he knew, the man looked down in curiosity. He watched as his own blood soaked through the clothing and dripped around his hand. Lieu began seeing the trail of blood he'd made. The substance snaked out from the corner of his mouth, the fabric on the side of his thigh had been cut and blood oozing out of the large wound dripped to his boots, only to hit the floor. His chest soaked of the red liquid, he was growing weak. The man had little time to catch up with Amon.

Lieutenant had trouble getting to the lower level of the building; his breath ran out, he fell, he was even sure had had passed out at one point, but he still made it. He had to find the monster that ruined him. As he stepped out into the fading light, he noticed the crowd who'd been yelling earlier turn toward him. He heard the word traitor fade from someone's lips. Lieu wasn't sure who it was directing to, but with no time to figure out whom, he began walking away. He ignored the many eyes on him. He had to get out of sight, he had to lay low.

Pain raged through again. He couldn't help but let out a low groan and double over. With that, people rushed toward him. Their voices all mumbled together. Their hands reached out, pulling him up, wiping the blood dripping from his mouth. Once he was up on his feet, he motioned for the civilians to move out of his way. Going silent, the men and women stepped back. Lieu placed a hand on the side of the building for support. Its cold exterior seemed to keep his temper at ease. The people, even though they'd gotten in his way, were helping him.

Lieu began moving again, trying to ignore the whispers. He was second in command to the liar, Amon. He was sure most of them believed he knew Amon's secret. And the other part must've just been shocked as they kept silent. The tall man pushed passed, making his way into the alley by the building when he saw the site: a speedboat next to Air Temple Island with two figures climbing in.

"Amon," Lieu managed to whimper out. He began to pick up his speed, forcing himself not to fall over. He began moving toward the empty dock, keeping his eyes on the boat making its escape. The memory of Amon hit Lieutenant like a slap to the face.

_"Again," the masked man said. The training chi blockers repeated the moves against life sized dummies, hitting them in the perfect way. Lieu tried not to act proud of the pupils, he could feel Amon's intensity. Something wasn't right. _

_ "Again," his loud voice boomed across the training room. Lieutenant could tell the students knew too. They all seemed to tense up at the loud yell, causing them to hit the wrong points. Lieu flinched, knowing what was coming. _

_ "How pathetic," Amon said to the taller man, his voice cold. "They seem weak. Where is their motivation, Lieutenant?" Lieu gulped, knowing no answer would be right for the man. _

_ "It's been a hard day, probably some rest–"_

_ "Rest, yes," Amon interrupted. He told the pupils to leave, reminding them that they now owe the leader an extra hour and must be back before the sun rises the next morning. Lieu kept his grey eyes on the leaving class. He waited for the other's orders, praying to himself it wouldn't be as harsh as last time. "Lieutenant, I expect the new students to be fully prepared before the next rally." _

_ "Yes sir," Lieu responded. He let his eyes wander from the door to the back of Amon, wondering what was going through the man's brain. "Sir, why don't you rest? Tomorrow I will work personally with the group." _

_ Amon seemed to consider the idea, before turning it down. _

_ "If they fail, I want to be here to watch." Lieu looked down in defeat; once again – another broken attempt with Amon. "On that topic, Lieutenant, I would like to inform you." The Lieutenant's breath picked up as Amon gracefully spun around to look into his second in command's eyes. "If you happen to make the mistake of disappointing me again, there may not be a group for _you_ to watch anymore." The threat to remove him from the extremist group seemed to dig into the man much more than any threat Amon had given him in the past. Lieu was the only one Amon happened to trust; they we're closer than anyone with the Equalists. Amon wouldn't dare. _

_ "But sir," Lieu blurted out. "The Avatar seems to delude me with her strength –"_

_ "Haven't I told you not to underestimate her before, Lieutenant?" His voice softened as he took a step forward. "You don't disobey me, Lieu. You do your job with effect, _you _at least have motivation. I've seen that when I first met you. And that's what causes you to work so hard, your motivation against the tyrants. But obviously, it's not pressing you as hard as it should be." _

_ "Sir, I resent that state–"_

_ "So I am giving you a new motivation," Amon continued as Lieu never spoken. "While I value you greatly, I'm afraid if you can't pull yourself together and achieve something, I'll have to take your leadership away." _

_ Lieu let the words settle in. He was on the last string, if he couldn't win at least once, he would have nothing. What would he do? Become a student like the rest? Or would he be cast out completely? _

_ "Don't be discouraged, Lieutenant. I believe you won't disappoint." Those words hit harder than the threat. It was the one sign that he was getting closer to Amon, his first sign from the shorter man that he cared for Lieutenant. _

The memory vanished as soon as it came. Amon had no ability to feel care or love – something Lieu learned the hardest way: by being betrayed. His eyes squinted into a glare as he watched the boat glide across the water.

"This is how you play me then, huh? You fooled us all; you had us wrapped around your finger. You damaged my _life cause. _Amon!" Lieu's voice bellowed out, like he was trying to reach the men on the boat so far away. "I _will_ find you, and I _will_ make you pay." Lieu's teeth clenched together, his hatred seemed to pour out. Amon was getting away, he was escaping, but he wouldn't be away from the Lieutenant for long.

Suddenly, if as on cue, the boat was gone, but replaced with a large black cloud along with lighting shooting out around it. The towering black smoked mushroomed. The lightning stretched further before sneaking back in. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, the sound of the explosion echoing off the city. Lieu's rage seemed to fade and replaced with shock, sorrow, and despair. The boat was gone replaced with nothing. The sorrow torn at the inside of Lieutenant, his physical pain was gone and once again, the emotional agony had skyrocketed.

"Amon…?"

* * *

**Writing this was very entertaining! I love this ship [current OTP] and seeing that artwork just inspired me. I preferred writing this couple a little differently, but this is actually how it came out. And I want to share it.**

**Also, I was thinking. While I haven't read much Lieumon fanfiction, I'm sure this subject matter has been overly written and overly attacked. But who says the Avatar World doesn't need a little of version in it?**

**Please Enjoy!**

**-DarkbeforetheDawn**


End file.
